Shin Nagakura (Reigai)
( ) | affiliation = Tadashi Kori (Reigai) | occupation = None | team = None | partner = Tadashi Kori (Reigai) | shikai = Kakusan Kiryoku | bankai = Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku }} This is modeled after the known as Shin Nagakura (正コリ, Nagakura Shini), current captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. Unlike some Reigai however, this one is incomplete and not as powerful as the original, as well as being modified to have a slightly different appearance and personality, though not for the better in the latter's case. His creator is unknown as is his purpose. This Reigai goes by the name of Hamon (はもん, Ripple). Character Outline Much like his original counterpart, Hamon is a tall man, but not as tall as Echo, his Reigai companion and copy of Tadashi Kori. He has spiked silver hair which differs from the original, dark blue eyes and wears a black bandanna with white designs wrapped around his forehead, although he has also been seen wearing a green bandanna also. His clothing consists of a uniform slightly different from other Shinigami. He wears a short-sleeved Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with white sleeves, a sleeveless golden colored jerkin over the top that bears a floral motif and gauntlets on both his hands that are an imitation of the same gauntlets worn by Shin, as they were a family heirloom passed down to each head of the Nagakura Family. His clothing is almost identical to Shin's own, minus the captain's haori. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Cat and Mouse arc *Meeting the Reigai Powers and Abilities : Like Shin, Hamon is a strong individual, though by no means is he as powerful as Shin himself. Created inferior, Hamon perhaps at the lowest level one would consider captain-level. He can expertly sense his surroundings and tear apart spiritual attacks aimed against him. Master Hakuda Specialist: Hamon's skills lie in hand-to-hand combat, being incredibly dangerous in that regard - probably to a higher level than Shin himself. He incorporates basic throws, grapples and jabs coupled with lightning-fast actions that can be difficult to follow let alone dodge. Zanpakutō Kakusan Kiryoku (かくさんきりょく, Japanese for Scattering Energy) is the name of Hamon's zanpakuto; which appears as two average katana blades with golden-colored, circular guards and golden hilt wrapping with small, black diamond shapes running up both sides of the hilt. Hamon carries both these blades threaded through his obi sash. *'Shikai:' Hamon's zanpakuto takes no drastic changes when his Shikai is initiated. To activate, he uses several different commands to alter the abilities his zanpakuto can perform. These commands are Willpower, Energy and Vitality. Hamon's appearance also changes depending on which command he uses to release that particular set of abilities. :Shikai States: Hamon has three distinct Shikai states in which he can enter. Each one is different, with a corresponding set of strengths and weaknesses, and by no stretch is one form stronger, or more useful than the other. He himself describes Kakusan Kiryoku as "being capable of walking down three seperate roads, but the road can easily be retraced and another chosen instead." The forms are: :*'Willpower:' In this form, Hamon's willpower becomes the sole thing effecting his strength. The stronger his willpower, the stronger he himself becomes. Will is seen as the strength to carry out one's decisions, wishes, or plans, and this very much becomes the center of Hamon's power. His hair shifts to a lighter shade of brown, and armored pauldrons with spiked protrusions form. ::*'Iji:' (いき, lit. Spirit or Heart) This attacks strength is directly determined by Hamon's own willpower; the stronger it is, the stronger it becomes, and vice versa. If his willpower is weak, then the attack becomes all but harmless. Iji takes the form of concentrated blasts of spiritual energy, and can easily be used either singularly or in groups. In Bankai the blasts are eight times stronger, regardless of Hamon's willpower, though willpower still effects their strength; making it potentially stronger. ::*'Enhanced Endurance and Durability:' Hamon's willpower becomes directly linked to his physical durability and endurance against attacks. The higher his willpower, the stronger his physical defenses become. This has no bearing on physical strength, and can only be used as a defense. :*'Energy:' Unlike his Willpower stage, which becomes stronger as Hamon's willpower becomes stronger, his Energy state actually becomes stronger the less energy he has, and is ideal for long, drawn-out battles. In this form, his appearance remains unchanged, though an aura of pink energy surrounds him, which grows more intense as his energy depletes. ::*'Unsan:' (うんさん, lit. Disperse) Using the aura which surrounds him, Hamon creates a total of two-hundred continually spinning circle-shaped blades of pink energy which appear very much like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. As his energy levels drop, this attack grows in cutting power, though the speed remains the same. In Bankai the quantity of the blades are increased from two-hundred to sixteen-hundred, as they have been multiplied by a factor of eight. The speed also increases eight times, ensuring they are difficult to dodge. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Hamon's levels of spiritual energy are also augmented by this form, giving him access to more reserves of energy, which actually increases the time it takes this form to reach full power. There is a limit to this increase, and it seems to be only a minor increase. In Bankai, the opposite is true. The increase in spiritual power is multiplied by eight, giving Hamon a large and noticeable boost to his spiritual energy. :*'Vitality:' One definition of Vitality is "the Power to survive", which is very much taken on when Hamon enters this state. The more damage he takes throughout a fight, the stronger his will to survive becomes, which in turn augments the levels of his physical body. While in this state, his eyes turn crimson and his hair turns white. This form is very much a melee-type, and thus offers no special abilities beyond enhancements. ::*'Enhanced Strength:' The more damaged Hamon's body becomes, the stronger his physical strength becomes. When used in Bankai, the increase is nothing short of immense; as his physical strength has been bolstered eight-fold. ::*'Enhanced Speed:' The more damage he takes throughout a fight, the faster he becomes overall. When used in Bankai, the increase is nothing short of immense; as his physical speed has been bolstered eight-fold, improving the speed of his average Shunpo immensely. *'Bankai:' Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku (こなけれかくさんきりょく, Japanese for Empowering Scattering Energy) Is the name of Hamon's Bankai, which is released with the usual Bankai phrase, followed by the declaration of its name. Hamon is surrounded in the same cherry blossom petals summoned by his Energy Stage, hiding him completely from view. When he emerges, his attire changes to a bright red coloration that is quite eye-catching and vibrant, while his hair remains the same coloration, with his eye shifting to a yellow coloration that matches that of his little brothers animal transformation. Instead of fitting him with a new zanpakutō appearance, Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku instead reverts to its sealed appearance. :Bankai Special Ability: Hamon's Bankai is nothing more than an expansion of his Shikai state, only instead of the singular forms seen previously, they exist now as a single form that bears all the abilities of each - drastically augmented by the factor Hamon's Bankai increased his spiritual energy by upon its attainment many years ago. That factor was eight, meaning Hamon's Shikai abilities - enhancements and attacks - are strengthened eight-fold in their intensity and benefits; making Hamon's Bankai essentially a massive power up. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Reigai Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Character